Dean and Sam, Vampire Hunting
by WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean
Summary: After Dean talks to Sam about Hell. They find out about more vampires. Bobby calls and says he has information on a bunch of vamps in Forks, Washington. These vampires have had lots of fights Let's just say that Sam and Dean have a huge hunting trip on their hands. *Sorry for any wrong info! NOTE: I hate Twilight. So you may NOT like this story!* Please no mean reviews, thanks! :)
1. Hell and Vampires

_Hi! This is my first Supernatural story, so I might not get things right. If so, SORRY! :( I am trying my best. _

_Also, sorry if I get any Twilight things wrong. I'm not a fan so I haven't read the books or seen the movies. So things might be incorrect. Again, forgive me. I hope you enjoy it though! Thanks! :)_

_-Wolf ;)_

**Hell and Vampires**

Dean thought for a bit before telling his little brother about Hell. "It wasn't four months you know."

"What?" Sam said, clearly confused.

"It was four months up here but down there, I don't know, time's different. It was more like forty years," Dean explained

Sam took a while before he answered. "Oh my God." He said softly.

Dean hesitated again. "They uh, they sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you…" Dean shook his head. "Until there was nothing left. And then suddenly, I would be whole again. Like magic. Just so they could start it all over. And Alistair, at the end of every day, every one, he would come over and he would make me an offer to take me off the rack if I put souls on. If I started the torturing. And every day I told him to stick it where the sun shines." Dean smirked slightly.

"For thirty years I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't." Dean swallowed, and his sorrow was pouring out of his voice. "And I got off that rack, God help me I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart." Tears welled up in Dean's eyes. "I lost count of how many souls." A tear leaked from his eye. "The things that I did to them…" Dean looked down and the tears came freely.

"Dean… Dean, look you held out for thirty years; that's longer than anyone would've." Sam said, trying to console him.

Dean didn't respond right away. He wiped away his tears and said, "How I feel… inside me… I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." More tears came, and the Winchester brothers sat on the hood of the old '67 Impala, the only sounds were the wind and Dean's soft sobs.

SAM POV

Sam couldn't believe how awful Hell really was. He couldn't imagine how his older brother was feeling. He must have been so dead inside. Sam shook his head, trying not to cry. What would he do if he was in Dean's shoes?

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a minute and then went back to research. He was doing more research on vampires, there seemed to be more than one type. The only types of vampires they had hunted before had several teeth, and a deathly desire for human blood.

But according to the musty old book he borrowed from Bobby, there were more than that. More urban vampires called their nests "covens". Which was quite incorrect, Sam thought, a coven was a group of witches, not vampires. But Sam wasn't going to educate a bunch of blood thirsty SOBs.

He turned another page. There were two diagrams, both of teeth vampires could have. They had the classic movie vampire one which people thought was real, with the extended canines that left the two marks in the neck. Then there was the real vampire one, the ones that Sam had dealt with before. These vamps had several teeth that extended over their human teeth. A hell of a lot scary than two, Sam thought.

He flipped to the next page. It had information about some vampires trying to not drink human blood, but animal blood to avoid hunters and stay better hidden. He remembered Lenore, how her and her nest drank cattle blood so that hunters would leave them alone. Sam had gotten Dean to look past their exterior and see that they really didn't want to hurt anyone. He tried to get Gordon believe, but he just wouldn't. So Dean had to deal with it in his own way.

Sam went back to the page with the diagrams. He inspected them harder, looking at the difference in the size.

"That is total bull," Dean said, clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder. "No way there are actual vamps with fangs like that." He bent closer to the page.

"Well, apparently there are. It says here that there have been countless sights from hunters up north. Around Washington and surrounding areas." Sam said, pointing at the bottom of the page.

Dean read a bit more of the page. "Huh." He straightened. "You should get some sleep. It's two a.m."

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Yeah you're right. You should too Dean."

Dean looked away. "Yeah I will in a bit. I'm just not that tired."

"Alright," Sam said, looking worriedly at his brother before going to get ready for bed.

DEAN POV

Sam was sleeping in one of the grungy motel beds, his gigantic form spread out on the yellow quilt. This motel was one of the crappy ones, so Dean wanted to find a job and get the hell out as soon as possible. He was seated in a stiff backed chair, shining and cleaning his shotgun.

Then he set it down. He shut his eyes and shook his head. He was having another flashback from Hell.

_Flash, red. _

_Flash, red and black._

_Dean looked around, more red. He yelled, "Sammy!" He screamed more when the black and red flashed like strobe lights._

_Something tugged on him. He looked at his body, which was attached to a rack. "No, no no! Somebody help me! SAM!"_

_Things tore away him, digging into him and ripping his flesh. He moaned and screamed, the pain excruciating. He could feel blood streaming out of him and his head was going fuzzy. Alistair came up to him, again offering the same damn offer. Dean said no. More like sputtered it because his mouth was full of blood. He choked and Alistair laughed. "NO!" Dean yelled. He screamed it again and again until he could scream no more._

Dean came out of the flashback. His elbows were on the table, one hand on top of his head, the other on his forehead. He took a deep breath and curled his hands into fists. He pressed the heels of his hand against his forehead. He shut his eyes, trying to banish the memory he had just relived. But as soon as he just his eyes, it started again. He opened them quickly, and sat there, panting slightly.

Sam snored and Dean looked over at him. He looked totally knocked out. Dean could escape for an hour or two. He grabbed his leather jacket and put his pistol in his pocket. He never left without a weapon. Being without one made him feel naked, no matter what the circumstance was.

He silently left the motel room, and locked the door after himself. He looked in the parking lot and found his baby waiting for him, dew making the black metal sparkle. He walked over to it and got in. He left the radio off, and didn't put in a cassette either. He just wanted a little silence.

He put the key in the ignition and peeled out of the lot. He knew there was a pond a few miles away from the motel, so he decided to go there.

Once he got there, he waited in the car a little before getting out. He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out into the cool night air. There was a small wooden bench, and Dean walked over to it. He sat down and let out a deep breath.

He stared at the pond, looking at the reflection of the night sky in it. The surface of the pond was still, but then ripples started moving along the top. Dean looked around. The pond was surrounded by woods, and it was very dark. Dean heard something, something very, very faint. But still something. He remembered the book that Sam was reading about vampires. Had he been followed?

He stood up and searched the woods. He heard something once again, the noise of a stick being snapped underfoot. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his pistol. He looked around, thought he saw a looming figure, and fired. There was a thump. Dean searched his pockets for a flashlight, and found none. But he had his lighter, so he used that instead. He flicked it open, and the orange flame lit a path.

He walked to wear he shot the figure. As he entered the woods, the lighter's flame shone on a dark mass. Dean walked cautiously forwards until he got a better look. "Damn it," Dean said. He shot a deer. He lowered his gun. "Sorry Bambi."

He walked out of the woods and back to his car. He was too on edge so he might as well go back to the motel and sharpen his knives or something. He just wanted something to do to take up his time. Anything… anything at all…

Dean took out his cell phone and called Bobby. It went to voice mail. Well, it was three a.m. so it made sense.

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean. I know it's early, but I just wanted to ask you something. If you find anything, anything at all, tell me. I mean a job. I just need to get my mind off of some stuff. Call me when you if you find something. Thanks."

He hung up, got in his car, and drove back to the motel.


	2. The Job

**The Job**

Dean carefully opened the motel door. He looked at the bed where Sam lay. He was still fast asleep. He looked so young when he was sleeping… Dean remembered the little Sammy all too well. He smiled at the memories that came flooding in. He shut the door before he got too caught up in his thoughts.

He put his gun back on the table and got ready for bed. He slipped under the scratchy sheets on his bed. He lay on his stomach, put his arms under the pillow, and glanced at Sammy before he rested his head and shut his eyes.

Dean awoke; someone was shaking him by the shoulders. "Dean! Dean wake up! Dean! Please, Dean, wake up!" said a familiar voice.

"Sammy?" Dean said groggily.

"Dean! Thank God." said a relieved Sam.

"What the hell Sam, what time is it?" Dean moaned. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's half past eight. I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour."

"What?"

"You were… yelling and moaning in your sleep. You kept saying "NO" and stuff. You shuddering. It was scary." Sam said, with his puppy eyes.

Dean looked at Sam, then at himself. He was tangled in the bed sheets, which were slightly damp; his body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He sat up. His pendant felt extremely hot against his bare chest. He scratched his head. He didn't quite know what to say. Well he did, but he didn't know how to tell Sam.

"It was Hell, wasn't it. You were having nightmares about Hell." Sam said sadly.

"You kidding? I was being chased by the fabric softener teddy bear." Dean joked.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"No Sam," Dean interrupted, "I don't want to talk about it. You know I'm not the sharing and caring type of guy."

"Dean I know but-" Sam tried again.

"I said no." Dean said firmly. "I don't even remember it anyway." Sam searched his face. "I'm serious, Sam. I don't understand, but I don't remember. It's weird."

"Alright," said Sam wearily. "While you were knocked out I brought some breakfast."

"A bacon cheese burger?" Dean asked, half kidding, half serious.

"No, Dean that's disgusting." Sam said.

"Ah, come on dude." Dean said, slapping his shoulder.

"No, it's actually quite gross dude." Sam said, shoving a paper bag at Dean. "And put on some pants."

Dean looked down at his boxers, smirked, then snatched the bag and looked inside. "I will once you tell me what kind of abomination you bought me."

Sam sighed. "It's a sub."

"Yeah okay where's the meat?" Dean started taking the layers of the sandwich apart, closely inspecting what he saw.

"There is none," said Sam, smiling. "Thought you could eat a little healthier."

"You expect me to eat this?" Dean said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Eat your food Dean. Be a good boy and eat your vegetarian sub."

Dean scowled. "I hope you know that I'm not eating this."

"Yeah I know."

"Bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam said.

Dean's phone rang, the familiar song echoing slightly. He put the sub back in the bag and threw it at Sam. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's Bobby."

"Oh hey Bobby. Did you get my message by chance?"

"Yeah that's why I'm calling, boy. What's the matter with ya?" Bobby demanded.

"Come on Bobby I think we both know the answer to that." Dean said.

"Hm, yeah. So I did find a job."

"You did?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Feel like vampire hunting? A nest of some sort in Forks, Washington."

"Sounds good."

"Alright. Well ya better take a look at that book your brother borrowed from me."

"Yeah I did, are there really more than one type of vampire?" Dean asked warily.

"Unfortunately. But it's nothing you boys can't handle. Make sure you read all of it. Every little thing can help." Bobby said.

"Ok got it. Thanks Bobby."

"Sure. Call if you need anything." Then the line went dead. Dean shut his phone.

"Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's found us a job Sammy." Dean said, putting on some jeans and a grey tee shirt.

"Oh, really? Where?" Sam asked, anxiously.

"Forks, Washington."

"Hunting what?"

"Vamps."

"Oh, weird. I have that book and everything."

"Yeah, Bobby said that we should read all of it."

"I've read a lot of it."

"Yeah well he says to read it all."

"Alright, but you have to too."

"Hey, I read." Dean said defensively causing Sam to smirk. "Well pack up. We're hitting the road today. I hate this freakin' room. All sunshine and happiness. Creeps me out."

Sam laughed, but started gathering his stuff. Dean put his weapons in the duffel bag along with his clothes.

After a few minutes, Dean asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll put the stuff in the trunk, and you can go check us out."

"Ok see you in a few." Dean left the room and went to the motel office. He was almost there when he saw a puddle. It was still. Dean stopped and looked at it. Then a breeze picked up, and the surface rippled. _Wow, _Dean thought, _you got all spooked last night because the wind caused the pond to ripple. _He shook his head and stepped in the puddle, splashing water all over the asphalt and his biker boot. Oh well, his shoe would dry.

He was just pissed that he was so freaked out last night. And then having nightmares about Hell? Dean stomped in the puddle, spraying water all over the place. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He tried to calm down, and it slowly worked.

He let out a deep breath and walked into the office. The man at the counter looked up briefly before returning to his cross word. "Hi." Dean said when he reached the counter.

"Signin' out?" the man asked.

"Yep."

"Key?" Dean put the key on the counter top. "Tip?"

"Re-paint the walls." Dean left before the man could say anything.

Then he walked briskly to meet Sam at the Impala. "Let's go." He got in the driver's side. Sam sat in the passenger's side. "Did you put the duffel bag in here?"

"Yeah of course." Sam said.

"Ok just checking." Dean said, raising his arms defensively in the air.

"Come on let's go." Sam said, slapping the dash.

"Hey! Don't hit my baby." Dean scolded.

"Oh sorry. I forgot that your car had feelings." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, sweetie. He's just jealous that I take better of you than him." He stuck arm out of the window and patted his door.

"Dude, seriously. It's just a car."

"You shut your mouth."

"Huh." Sam shook his head but couldn't hide his smile.

Dean grinned and put in his favourite Metallica cassette. It was going to be a good ride.

Dean was bobbing his head along with the music, but then got a sudden strange feeling. His vision was darkening, and his head was feeling heavy. He shook his head sharply, but the feeling didn't give way. "Sammy I-" He pulled over harshly and got out of the car.

He keeled over, and vomited. It was blood. He started coughing, and he fell to his knees. The next thing he knew was his heading smashing into the ground.


	3. Angel Call

**Angel Call**

_Dean was hooked on to the rack. Alistair was using his evil demonic power to torture Dean, his insides were rupturing, and Dean was vomiting, and choking on his own blood. Dean screamed, and begged him to stop. But Alistair wouldn't let up. Dean's insides were magically fixed and Alistair continued torturing Dean. He mutilated his insides over and over again. The pain was unrelenting and Dean continued to scream and choke on his blood. Hot tears streamed down his sweaty face, and he wasn't ashamed. He just wanted the torture to be over. But it seemed to go on forever, and all Dean knew was blood, pain, and tears._

* * *

Sam POV

"Dean! DEAN!" Sam was kneeling beside his older brother, who was coughing and spitting out blood. Then Dean stopped. His eyes remained shut, but he stopped choking. Blood trickled from his mouth, and his breathing was slow. Very slow. Was he even breathing? "Dean!" Sam cried desperately. He felt for a pulse. There was a faint, steady beat, and Sam let out a deep breath. "Dean, please, _please, _wake up!" Dean was still bleeding, and he had probably lost a lot of blood. He had, in fact, the road was pooling with blood, and Dean was lying in it.

Then Dean's body convulsed. And the bleeding stopped. Dean gasped and woke up. He coughed up a little more blood, but other than that, he seemed fine. Dean spat, and looked down at himself. "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"Dean, Dean are you ok?" Sam asked, giving his shoulders a light shake.

"Peachy." He sat up and winced.

"Dean just sit still for a bit. You've lost a lot of blood." Sam looked with great concern at Dean's pale face.

Dean didn't say anything but he stopped fussing. He wiped his mouth, but ended up smearing more blood on his face.

"Here I'll see if we have anything to clean you up a bit. Then I'll take you to a hospital."

"No." Dean grunted.

"Yes Dean I have to take you. You just randomly started bleeding and it doesn't make any sense. You have to go see a doctor."

"It wasn't random." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked, completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"It was a flashback from Hell. That's probably what I was dreaming about, but now it hit me fully." Dean looked away, his eyes hard.

"Dean…" Sam didn't know what to say. Dean was going through so much and he didn't know how to help him.

"Castiel," Sam prayed, "I need you, please come!"

"You called?" Castiel asked

"Yeah, yes I did. Dean needs some help."

A look of recognition came across Dean's face. "Wait a second…"

Dean POV

When Castiel had come, Dean's pool of blood rippled: just like the pond and the puddle had. "How long have you been watching us?" Dean rasped.

"How do you mean?" Castiel said.

"Don't play dumb. I know you appeared somewhere around me last night when I went to that pond, and when I was checking out of the motel."

"I was just watching your behaviour. I pulled you out of Hell, Dean, and I need to observe you to make sure that you're ok."

"Huh, right yeah so why didn't you just freakin' ask me then!?" Dean said as loud as he could without the pain coming back.

"Because you'd lie, like you just lied to your brother. I just needed to watch you. And I see that you're not doing ok. It might take a little time for your soul to heal." Castiel touched Dean's forehead, and Dean was all cleaned up, and his insides were no longer on fire.

"Thanks," he grunted as Sam helped him up.

"Just try not to remember Dean. Will the flashbacks to go away, and they eventually will."

"How do you know?" Dean said, but Castiel was already gone. "I really hate that." Dean said to Sam.

"Come on let's get you back in the car, and then we'll get you some food." Sam said nicely.

"It better be a bacon cheeseburger. Or I will kill you." Dean said, giving Sam a look.

"Anything you want." Sam said, getting in the driver's side.

"Good." Dean said as he sat down in the passenger's seat. He was about to put a cassette in, but Sam said,

"Uh-uh, no way. Like you said a long time ago, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Sam smirked and turned the radio to a station that played music that Dean hated, and cranked up the volume.

"Aw COME ON!" Dean shouted and slapped the dash. He looked over at Sam. "Bitch!"

Sam laughed really hard, and was still laughing when he said, "Jerk."

Sam continued to laugh, and started humming along with the radio, smiling. The corner of Dean's mouth lifted and he shook his head and chuckled to himself.

* * *

They had been driving for forty-five minutes before they got to a decent diner. They got out of the car and entered the diner. They sat in a booth, and looked at the menu. "Perfect. A cheeseburger for you!" Sam said.

"No bacon?" Dean asked, looking at the menu closer.

"Yeah I think so."

"Sweet!" Dean said happily.

Sam smiled.

The waitress came and took their orders. Dean didn't even bother to check her out. He was too exhausted. He blanked out until the food came, and Dean took an enthusiastic bite into his burger. He rolled his eyes upwards and said "Oh my God this is so good" with his mouth still full.

Sam looked at him with disgust. "You're revolting."

Dean smiled at him, his mouth still full. Sam rolled his eyes and started his salad. They didn't talk much, just ate and then paid the bill. The waitress snapped her gum, and lingered around their table longer than she needed to.

"Well bye!" Dean said and scooted out of the booth. He grabbed the keys from Sam and left the dinner, Sam trailing behind.

"That was weird," said Sam once they were back in the Impala. "Since when don't you check out our waitresses?"

"Since I went to Hell and came back," Dean said. His voice was playful but there was also a tone of seriousness.

Sam just nodded, and let Dean pick a cassette. He sang softly along with the music, and noticed how quiet Sam was. He looked over at him. Sam was looking out the window, and Dean couldn't see his face. He looked back at the road, and kept on singing to himself.


	4. No Vegetarian Subs

**No Vegetarian Subs**

"Dean, can we please go to a motel?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. "We've been on the road all day."

Dean stifled a yawn. He was exhausted. The flashback had really sucked the life out of him. "Yeah sure. Next town we hit."

"Ok. Well wake me when we get there."

"Sure thing, Cupcake." Dean patted Sam's leg gently.

Sam slapped away his hand and smiled. "Jerk."

Dean laughed and said "Bitch" softly. He missed having these conversations with Sammy. He was glad to be back.

Dean had gotten a room at the _Apple Rose Motel. _He left Sam in the car, and was now going back to wake him. He walked around to the driver's side and honked the horn. Sam jerked awake. "Come on, dude. I got us a room."

"Ok." Sam got out and took his bag out of the back seat. Dean grabbed his duffel. The room was full of apple and rose decorations.

"Wow this sucks." Dean said, examining a sparkly apple.

"Since when have we gotten a motel room that doesn't suck?" Sam asked, picking out his bed.

Dean thought for a moment. "Touché." He plopped his bag on the table and scoped out the fridge. All that was in there were a few bottles of water. And a bag of apples. He pulled them out. "Ok this is just weird." He said as he showed it to Sam.

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Well good thing we're just here for the night!" Dean said as he threw the apples back in the fridge.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to head in for the night. You should soon too, if you're going to drive tomorrow." Sam said, fixing the blankets on his bed.

"Nah that's ok. You can have the honours." Dean said.

"Alright." Sam said a little skeptically.

"I think I'm going to read that vampire book that Bobby gave us." Dean said, searching for it.

"Oh, I left it in the Impala." Sam said.

"Ok I'll go grab it." Dean left and walked to the Impala. He looked around before opening the trunk. He opened it, grabbed the book, and shut it. Then he noticed ripples in the puddle beside his baby.

"Damn it," Dean muttered. He straightened. "Cas, I know you're here. So just show yourself."

He waited. He scanned the parking lot and the surrounding area. "Cas!" Dean said. Castiel would have shown himself if he knew that Dean was aware of his presence. So maybe it wasn't Castiel. It was possible for it to be another angel. "Is that you Castiel?" Dean asked, trying to be polite.

"Yes." Castiel said, appearing about ten feet away from Dean.

"Took ya long enough." Dean joked.

"The other angels don't find it wise for me to appear to you and speak with you too much at this time."

"Oh. Well they're just party poopers, eh?"

"What is a party pooper?" Castiel said with his brow furrowed.

"Ah, never mind. So are you here to _observe_ me?"

"Yes. I have to. I'm sorry if it disturbs you. And Dean… I know you had feelings for Anna. And I'm sorry that things happened the way that they did."

"Apology sort of accepted. It's just all so strange."

"I know." Castiel said solemnly.

"It's probably better like this anyhow."

"But the world is changing." Castiel went on, ignoring what Dean said. "The apocalypse is coming and stakes are high. I hope you will continue to do whatever you can to stop seals from being broken."

Before Dean could reply, Castiel was gone. Dean shook his head and walked back to the room. That angel was a strange thing. Sam was already passed out on his bed. Dean sat down in a red chair, and opened the book.

He read up on all of the vampire lore. The different species, how to find them, how to waste them, how to protect against them… There was a lot of information. It was an incredible book. Dean was immersed. He had pretty much read the entire book. He glanced at the apple clock on the wall. It was 3:30 a.m.

He shut the book and put it in his bag. He yawned and then brushed his teeth. When he was finally ready, he collapsed on his bed, ready for a good night's sleep, and praying for zero flashbacks or nightmares.

* * *

Dean woke up in a cold sweat and sat up in his bed. He almost had a dream. But he was so afraid that he shocked himself into waking up. He let out a few shaky breaths and wiped and hand over his face.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on his knees.

Dean looked at him, a little disoriented. "Yeah. Sorry I woke you."

"Nah it's fine. You're starting to overcome this. That's good, Dean. Hopefully you'll forget all of it soon." He said optimistically.

"Yeah." Dean said, mind far away. He couldn't let the fact that Alistair was on earth scare him. He just couldn't.

"Well it's six a.m. do you want to hit the road and grab breakfast on the way? Or do you need more sleep?" Sam asked.

"Well considering that I've slept for about two hours, I'm gonna go with more sleep." Dean said, falling back onto his pillow.

"Alright. Well I'm just going to go out and pick some things up. I'll get breakfast too." Sam said.

"No freakin vegetarian subs this time, Sammy." Dean said tiredly.

Sam chuckled. "No vegetarian subs."


	5. Strawberry Jam

**Strawberry Jam**

Sam POV

Sam walked out of the _Apple Rose_ and got into the Impala. He was going to get Dean a nice breakfast, considering what he went through the day before. There was a nice donut place a few miles away, and Sam decided to go there.

When he got there, he ordered a dozen donuts, and let the person choose for him. Dean would eat any of them, considering that they were donuts.

Then he drove back to the motel. Dean was still sleeping, so he put the donuts in the fridge. He saw the Vampire book on the table, and decided to read some more of it.

He really couldn't believe the diversity in vampires. There were just more than he ever believed. Decapitation would always work for killing anything, but some would die if you shot them right in the heart. Those vampires were located in England; hopefully none had come to the U.S. Some would die in the sunlight. There was some BS about vampires sparkling in the sunlight, and Sam chuckled. _How stupid_, he thought. Some vampires had to be chopped to pieces and burned…

He had read about ten more pages when Dean stirred.

"Awh." Dean mumbled as he passed a hand over his face.

"Morning, again."

"Did you bring breakfast?" Dean asked sleepily. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were drooping. He must have still been pretty tired.

"Yep."

"Awesome." Dean yawned and blinked rapidly.

"You still seem pretty tired; are you sure you don't need more sleep?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Alright," Sam said, a little worried. "Did you sleep better?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's good. Well how about you eat some donuts?" Sam offered.

"Sounds good. Where are they? The fridge?" Sam nodded. Dean stumbled out of his bed and walked into the little kitchen area. He opened fridge and took out the donuts. Then he plopped into the chair next to Sam and opened the box. "Ooh, look at all the donuts." Dean took out a powdered donut and showed it to Sam. "Do you know what's inside it?"

"Uh, strawberry jam, I think," Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "Alright." He bit into the donut. Dark red jam poured out of the donut onto Dean's chin, then onto his grey t-shirt. It came out of the back of the donut, and fell onto the table. "Aw," he threw his head back. "Freakin' donuts!" Sam looked at the jam on Dean's chin. He watched as more dripped onto his shirt. His heart started beating fast. It looked like_… blood_. The need for it overcame Sam. His head felt fuzzy and he tried to look away from the jam, but couldn't.

"Hey Sam! Don't eat my donut. I'll be right back."

"What?" Sam said, tearing his gaze away to look at his brother.

"I've gotta go change my shirt. Don't eat my donut."

"Yeah okay." Sam said in a rush.

Dean gave him a funny look, but didn't say anything. He went into the bathroom, leaving Sam alone. Sam pounced forwards and wiped the jam with his finger. He looked at it before putting it in his mouth. Instead of tasting the iron-y taste of the blood, he tasted the sweet, sugary taste of the strawberry jam. He was suddenly very angry. He left the room and when he was outside he pulled out his phone. He dialed Ruby's number. He got her voicemail and left an angry message. He needed more. It was all he could think about. More, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more….

Dean POV

Dean exited the bathroom, dressed in a clean shirt and jeans. Sam wasn't at the table, but he saw him outside through the window

"Sammy? What are you doing out here?" He said as he opened the door. Sam looked wild. His eyes were frantic. His phone was in his hand. "Who ya callin'?"

"What? No one."

Dean scrunched his nose, "Alright." He looked at Sam, squinting. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He brushed past Sam and entered the room. Dean followed him and sat down at the table to finish his donut.

"Thanks for cleaning up the jam." He said as Sam walked past him to enter the bathroom.

"Yeah sure." Sam said, not looking back before he went in the bathroom.

Dean shook his head. What had gotten into Sam? He looked at his donut, and decided that he was no longer hungry. He threw it in the garbage and closed the box of donuts. He started to pack his things. When he was done, he rapped on the bathroom door. "Sammy? You ok?"

"Yeah." Sam answered quickly. He opened the door and Dean moved back.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. Sam brushed past Dean. "You're worrying me, Sammy."

Sam stopped and turned to look at Dean. "I'm fine I just…"

"Oh no, you're not having psychic visions again, are you?"

"What? No it's nothing. I just didn't feel so great. You know, when you stand up too quickly and then you feel really dizzy and you're vision gets all funny? Yeah that's all, just pretty bad I guess."

Dean studied him. He seemed to be ok. "Oh. Alright. Well pack your crap; it's time to get outta this creepy motel."

"Ok." Sam said.

Dean picked up his duffel and the box of donuts. He'd be hungry later and he didn't want them to go to waste. Then he opened the fridge and took out the water bottles. Hey, they were there for a reason, and he'd be thirsty later. He put them in his bag and turned to see if Sam was ready.

"Ok let's go," Sam said.

"Ok. We'll pack the Impala and I'll check out." Dean said.

"Ok."

They locked the door and put their things in the car. Sam got into the passenger side and Dean walked over to the office. He paid and left. He didn't even stop to look at the magazine rack for his favourite magazine… He didn't want Sam to be alone for too long.

When he got into the driver's seat, Sam seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Alright, to Forks, Washington we go!" Dean said loudly. He popped in a Led Zeppelin cassette and screeched out of the parking lot, bobbing his head to the music. He couldn't wait; he needed to get his buried anger out of his system by killing some vampires.


	6. Investigation

_**Hi! Just wanted to let you know that Twilight stuff if finally coming into this story. And all Twilight fans or people who have read the books/seen the movies: I have not read the books nor seen the movies. I don't doubt that this information is wrong. Oh well. I'm trying :) I am certain that this Twilight information might bug some people, but I just wanted to write a Fanfiction where our beloved Sam and Dean kill the vampires from Twilight. And I'm going to be making up some places and scenery so no hate, please! Oh, and sorry I have taken a while to update; this chapter has been difficult to write and I kept having mental blocks. :/ Thanks so much to all of my followers! :D**_

_**-Wolf ;)**_

_**PS: Don't be afraid to review… I haven't gotten very many so I'm wondering if that's a good or a bad thing :( All constructive criticisms are welcome, but not if they are mean and meant to hurt and send out hate. Thanks again!**_

**Investigation**

DEAN POV

Rain spattered the windshield of the Impala, the wipers moved back and forth methodically, and Dean felt calmed. He had turned the volume of the music down and he was feeling rather relaxed. Sam was particularly quite, and he was staring straight ahead with his jaw clenched.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked lightly.

Sam was silent for a bit before he answered. "Yeah."

"Ok. You just seem a bit off." Dean said.

"No I'm ok. Just tired I guess."

Dean didn't reply. They passed a sign that read _Forks, Washington. _"Oh yeah, baby. Here we are."

"Great. Where do you want to start?"

"Like always: pretend to be FBI agents and ask some question to the locals."

"Alright sounds good."

They came up to an area of the town that seemed to be like the downtown spot. There weren't too many people out and about, most likely because of the miserable weather. They passed by a café, and there were actually quite a few people inside. Dean pulled up by it. He grabbed his fake FBI I.D. and got out of the car, followed by Sam. "We'll question some of the people inside. Oh, wait," Dean stopped abruptly, not caring that he was still in the rain. "We need to call Bobby and get some more information. I don't really know what we're looking for." He pulled out his phone and flipped it open and called Bobby.

"What?" Bobby's voice crackled over the phone; the cell reception was poor in this town.

"Hey, Bobby. It's Dean and I'm with Sam. We're in Forks, where you said the vampire _coven_," Dean refrained from rolling his eyes, "was. But what are we supposed to ask people about? What have these vamps been up to?"

"Oh yeah… must've forgotten to mention that to ya. Well, there are two nests there, basically, and a pack of werewolves-"

"A _pack_? What the hell?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah… I know. This town is a strange one… even for us."

"Alright…"

"But right now I think you should go after one nest. The Cullen's. Or so I've heard. They're the ones causin' all the trouble around there. Well most of it. They're fighting with the other vampires, the Volturi. And they also fight with the werewolves. Them sons of bitches need to be put down. There are ten or so in the Cullen nest. Shouldn't be too much of a problem for you boys."

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Dean said as he processed the information.

"No problem." And with that Bobby hung up.

Dean shut his phone and repeated what Bobby told him to Sam.

"Wow." Was all Sam had to say.

"I know. How stupid can this get?" Dean shook his head and entered the café. He shook out his hair, and put on his blue steel face. Sam laughed when he saw it and Dean grinned. They walked side by side up to the counter and ordered two coffees. Then they say down at a table and looked around while taking the occasional sip from the paper cups.

The people looked normal, none of them seemed to be really enthusiastic about anything, their faces showed misery like the weather. Most of the people in the café were either teenagers or people under thirty. A group of girls went up to the counter to order, and Dean took the opportunity to find some information. "I'll be right back, I'm going to ask those girls some questions." He said to Sam.

"Ok. I'll ask some of the guys over there, I guess." Sam replied.

"Ok. Be cool though. No sensitivity crap. Those are teen guys full of hormones, and they think they're at the top." Dean pointed at Sam, "Be tough, Sammy." Dean then turned and walked to the counter.

* * *

Sam POV

Sam walked up to the group of boys who were at a table, sitting on stools and eating donuts. They were loud and rowdy. Sam squared his shoulders. He didn't want to look weak. He needed straight answers from these guys and wasn't in the mood for crap.

He and Dean were both wearing their suits because they were impersonating FBI agents. His name on the badge in his pocket was Jerry O'Connell. He was close enough for the boys to notice that he wanted to talk to them. They all turned around. An African-American guy spoke first. "What's with the monkey suit?" His friends snickered and anger flared up in Sam, but he fought it down. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his fake badge. "Are you insulting an FBI agent?" Sam asked, his tone even.

The kid's eyes bulged. "What? No!" He said, trying to brush it off.

Sam gave him a look and put away his badge. "I'd like to ask you boys a few questions."

"Why?" he asked.

"FBI business." Sam answered shortly.

The kid smirked. "Ok, well what would you like to ask?"

Sam gave him a short look. "Are there any gangs in Forks? Or groups of people that are always together, maybe causing trouble amongst other groups?"

The boys looked around at each other. "I guess you could call them gangs," said one of the boys, "but…" he looked to the black boy.

The boy looked mad. "Sure, they're gangs. There's three of them." He looked around at his friends. "Maybe you guys should go. I would like to discuss some things with Agent O'Connell." They all nodded and gathered up their jackets and muttered good byes. Once they were gone, the boy exhaled.

"You ok there?" Sam inquired as he sat down.

The boy smiled faintly, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'm just fine."

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly. "Alright."

"So, as I was saying. There are… three groups of people here. And they don't get along. There's a family here, named the Cullen's." He rolled his eyes. "Snobs: all of them. But anyway there is also Jacob with his friends or whatever. There's, like, tension between them. A lot, it seems. Because Jacob has a thing for Edward's wife, Bella. Edward is a part of the Cullen group. So Edward hates Jacob and vice versa. Umm, there's another group but I don't really know… Don't know much about them or what is up with them. I forget their name… I've only heard it once and I can't remember know… but it starts with a _v._ Reminds me of Voldemort to be completely honest." He chuckled and Sam smiled. He knew the actual name of the group: Volturi, because Dean had told him. Thinking of Dean, he glanced over at his brother. Dean wasn't flirting with the girls like he normally would have been. He was just standing and asking them questions. He noticed how the girls ogled him and leaned forward slightly as if entranced. Dean looked annoyed. He smirked and looked away.

"That's ok I'll figure it out." Sam said.

"Ok. I think the Cullen's live in the woods near a beach, but I'm not sure. They have kind of gone off the radar in the past few weeks. And like I said before, Jacob and his gang-" he made air quotes around the word _gang_-"live on the native reserve. They aren't out a lot but I know that they are still there. I don't think I know much more." He finished.

"That's fine; you have given me a lot of useful information. Thanks so much."

"No problem" he replied. Sam got up and started to walk away. "Hey," Sam turned around again and raised his eyebrows. The kid's face was serious and brooding. "Make sure you get him. I mean Edward."

Sam paused before he nodded. "Of course."

* * *

DEAN POV

Dean had finished talking to the girls because they weren't giving him any good answers. They kept giggling and listened too intently without showing any signs of understanding. They were just too freakin annoying. He was now sitting back at his table sipping his coffee and he had pulled out the laptop to do a bit of research. He had gone onto Google Earth and was looking at how the area was laid out, trying to see if there were any areas away from most civilization: somewhere nest might be hiding. There were a few areas in the woods that seemed particularly isolated, but that could also just be wealthy people. Dean also noted that there was a native reserve in Forks.

He continued to look for possible hiding spots and he saw Sam walking towards him. He looked up from the computer. Sam looked content. He must have gotten some good information. Sam sat down and drained his coffee. Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam looked at him and gave a satisfied look. "So the werewolf pack is on a native reserve. The Volturi are hidden but the Cullen's live in a house in the woods. Near a beach I think." Dean quickly started searching for a house in the woods that was close to the beach. He half listened as Sam told him what he was told by the guy. One of the werewolves had a thing for one of the Cullen vampires but that vampire was already married so there was anger there, and then Sam told him what other things he thought might be happening.

"Yeah," Dean said as he continued searching. Out of his peripherals he saw the kid who Sam was talking to get up and walk over to them. He looked at him, his fingers resting over the mouse on the laptop. "Something we can help you with?"

"Yeah I was talking to your partner before and I just thought of something else. It's a rumour but you never know: it could be true. Well, Edward and Bella had a child. Or so I hear." Dean was shocked. He looked away. A vampire by birth? "I know right, a little young. What a slut bag." Dean looked at the kid, who cleared his throat. "Well that was it. Good luck with your case." The kid left quickly.

Dean stared with unseeing eyes at the laptop screen then looked at Sam. "Vampire by birth?"

Sam looked just as lost as he did. "What the hell?

"This just got a whole lot more serious." Dean said.

"We should get a motel room. We have to deal with this a lot faster than I thought. This is bad." Sam said, looking agitated.

"Sounds good," Dean said as he gathered up their stuff. "I want this job over and done with."


	7. Stake Out

_**Ok I'm not sure if you noticed but I deleted that last chapter, "Show Down". Someone made me realize that I rushed the ending and I needed to fix it. I am also going to totally DESTROY the whole Dean/Bella shipping in this story because that's freaking disgusting. But if you do like it, that's fine because whatever makes you happy makes you happy and that's all that matters, right? :) We can just agree to disagree because I don't want to argue with anyone. So, I'm going to re write the ending so that it's not so rushed and I am going to try to update more often. Scout's honour ;)**_

_**-WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean :D**_

**Stake Out**

DEAN POV

Dean was pretty sure he had found the house that the boy had described to him. He had written down the address and he was itching to find out if the vampires were there. But because they never did anything without staking out beforehand, he knew that he would have to wait before he could hunt. Of course, he was bringing everything they'd need for a hunt in case something happened and they needed to fight.

He had everything he needed and he called for Sam. Sam came out of the bathroom and looked at Dean.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Sam said picking up his handgun and putting it into the waistband of his jeans.

"Alright."

Dean locked the hotel door and walked to the car putting his duffel bag in the trunk and then getting in the driver's side. "I've got the address right here. Now we should make sure that it is their house, and scope out what we're up against."

Sam nodded, full of anticipation. "Sounds good."

They drove in silence for a while. "Hey Sam?"

Sam looked over at Dean. "Yeah?"

"You know, I think having to focus on this whacko job is helping me." Dean kept his eyes on the road. "Helping me forget."

Sam nodded slightly, "That's good." Dean didn't reply.

The rest of the drive was quiet, save for the hard rain spattering the windshield. The house came into view and Dean turned off the lights. He came to a slow stop. He quieted the engine and pulled out the key. He exhaled. "Alright. Time to sit and wait for the show to start."

They sat in the car looking at and around the house with binoculars. It was about twenty minutes before they saw anything. "What the hell is that?" Dean said.

Sam looked just as confused as he did. "Uhh…"

He was looking at a girl, and a boy... and a younger girl...and they were happily carrying a dead deer.

"What the hell…?" Dean said. He watched at the little girl poked the deer, then suck her finger when it came out, covered in dark blood.

Dean looked over at Sam, who was very still and quiet. "Uh, Sammy? You ok?"

Sam snapped to attention and looked at him. "Yeah, that's just so messed up." He shook his head.

"You can say that again." Dean saw the teen girl pat the girl's head and smile. Then she looked to the boy and smiled proudly. Dean was disgusted. Sam noticed and said, "At least it's not a person."

Dean pondered this for a minute. "I guess. Still freaking weird."

"I have to agree with you there." Sam said.

Dean put his binoculars back up and saw with disgust the deer's back leg fall off. They didn't seem to notice but kept walking. Until they were close to the house the teen girl noticed and urged the other two on and went back to find it. Then a figure emerged from the trees and startled the girl. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had a large tattoo below the shoulder on his right arm.

"What is going on?" Dean said.

"I have no clue." Sam replied.

They continued to watch the couple. The boy looked as if he were flexing his muscles and he facial expression looked pained. The girl was biting her lower lip and kept pushing her hair behind her ear. They kept at it for a bit before the boy shoved his hand in the girl's hair and brought him to her. They mashed their lips together. "Umm," Dean said.

Sam had no reply. Then the girl pushed him away and he dropped his head back in anger. They seemed to be shouting at each other for a while. Then the teen boy came out and ran over to them with incredible speed and the other boy flipped into the air, turned into a large wolf and galloped away into the forest. "What the hell?" Dean said.

"I don't know."

"Seriously, what the hell?"

"I don't know!" Sam said.

Edward walked away from Bella (Dean was positive that it was them now) and he walked back to the house and Bella chased after him. She was yelling at him trying to get him to look at her. He finally did and she spoke to him with an urgent look on her face and she bent her knees and grabbed at the front of her own shirt, obviously saying something that she needed to get out. Edward just stood very still with a cold expression on his face. Then he stalked back to the house and Bella roared angrily. She walked back to grab the deer leg that had dropped several minutes ago. She picked it up and walked back to the house with a brooding expression on her face, angrily taking a bite out of the leg. Dean made a gagging noise and Sam looked quite unimpressed. Bella spat it out after a bit and Dean mumbled "I'm gonna be sick" to Sam, who laughed. After Bella had stomped out of sight, they waited a few minutes to make sure that they were all inside.

"Ok, let's try to get a look at the inside of the house." Sam said, opening his door to get out. Dean got out too and took a few daggers from the trunk. He had his handgun but he felt safer with something other than a pistol that probably wouldn't kill these vampires. He also took a small jar of dead man's blood which he handed to Sam with two knives. Sam took them and put the jar in his coat pocket, stashing the knives in his belt.

Dean saw a dark shape sprinting towards them from behind Sam. "Sammy get down!" Dean yelled as he whipped the cross bow out of the trunk. He let the arrow fly and then the shape fell back with a whistling whimper. Sam got up from his crouching position looking at what Dean had just shot. Then he looked back at him in wonderment. Dean looked at him and exhaled. Sam grabbed an extra sheath of arrows for the cross bow and shoved them at Dean in case they encountered anything else. He shut the trunk and they walked cautiously over to see what Dean had shot.

Lying on the ground was a large gingery-brown wolf. The arrow was sticking into his right shoulder very close to his heart, and the wound was bleeding steadily. The wolf thrashed out when he saw the pair coming and then he whimpered when the arrow moved and tore through more of its flesh. He was breathing heavily. "This must be the wolf we saw transform earlier." Sam said.

"Yeah looks like the same one." Dean moved forwards more and the wolf's eyes went wild and he whistled sharply through his nose.

They heard a door slam. "JACOB!" Screamed a small voice.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then booked it behind a large fallen log about fifty hards away. They observed the little girl from before run over to the wounded wolf. She fell to the ground beside it and took its head in her hands. "NO!" She screamed. She started bawling and nuzzled her face into its fur. Then Edward and Bella came. They both looked at their daughter and the wolf. Edward looked as if he was happy and Bella looked destroyed. "JAKE NO!" Bella yelled. She pulled harshly at her hair and shrieked. Their daughter cried more and the wolf went totally limp. Edward smiled but made sure no one saw it. Bella went down on her knees and ripped the arrow out of Jacob's body. She threw it away from them and it went very far as got stuck in a tree. She got up and looked wildly around the forest. Sam and Dean shrunk down further and hoped that she wouldn't see them.

Dean lay flat on his stomach and looked through a small space that was left between the log and the ground. It was a bit hard to see because of the rain and the growing darkness. Bella was twisting and looking around manically for Jacob's killer. She was baring her fangs and her arms were splayed out. She looked chilling and didn't move. Her daughter let go of the wolf, still bawling, and held on to her mother. Bella picked her up after a bit and walked back to the house wailing. Edward kicked the dead wolf and smirked. Then he strolled after his wife and daughter.

"Man that guy's a dick!" Dean said.

"Chyeah." Sam said, getting up.

Dean got off the ground. There was mud on his cheek and he attempted to wipe it off with his sleeve. His jeans were soaked and his shirt was clinging to his skin. He sighed. "Well this is definitely their house."

"Definitely." Sam confirmed. "I still think we should try to get a look at the inside of the house, maybe see if there are other vampires in there too."

Dean considered this. "Might as well since we're already here." They walked to the house and flattened against the wall outside a window. Dean peered inside then shrunk back immediately. He guessed that it was the living room or something because there were a lot of people… _vampires_ in there. Probably about all of the Cullen's were inside. They were holding hands and looked mournful, probably having been told the news about Jacob. Some of their faces started to look angry. "I don't think that this is a good time for them. Looks like all of them live here. We need to get back to hotel and we can make up a plan for action and then get all of our weapons ready."

"Alright. Let's go." They snuck away from the window and then went back to the Impala, got in, and drove away, thinking about what to do next.


	8. Preperation

**Preperation**

SAM POV

Sam leaned over a piece of paper as he scratched out a blue print of what they had seen of the house yesterday evening. He had gotten a pretty good idea of what the layout would be when Dean was counting the vampires inside and just before they left. It was an open concept house and Sam was pretty certain that they'd be able to manage not getting lost once they had ventured inside.

When he had seen the look of disgust on Dean's face when the vampire child had sucked some of the deer's blood, he felt unsettled, thinking about what he'd say if he ever found out about Sam and the demon blood. He'd probably be extremely furious, or worse, disappointed. Sam hated it when Dean was mad at or disappointed in him. It made him feel small – and that was saying something, considering that he was taller than Dean. The guilt he felt about his secret was starting to eat away at him, but like Dean, he felt that this strange job was helping to keep him mostly distracted.

Speaking of the job, he should probably get back to the blue print. He brushed his hair out of his face and began to think about what entrance they were going to get in the house by.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the hotel door open. He looked up and saw Dean carrying a brown fast food take out bag in one hand and a half eaten burger, most likely a bacon cheeseburger, in the other. "I brought lunch," said Dean with his mouthful.

"Thanks," Sam said as he took the bag from Dean. He searched inside it, only finding burgers and fries, and then said, "Did you bring me a salad?"

Dean snorted. "No."

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Hey hey hey, just think of this as a little payback from that gross sub you bought me the other day." Dean said, putting his hands out defensively.

"Fine, but next time you better bring me something that I'll actually eat," Sam threw the bag to the other side of the table.

"Hey, there are poor defenseless burgers in there! What'd they do to you?" Dean said in mock desperate tone.

Sam chuckled and got up to see if there was anything in the hotel minibar that he could eat. He found nothing and sighed. "You're a jerk," he said to Dean.

"And you're a bitch. Can we move on, please?" Dean joked.

Sam looked at Dean. "So I have a blueprint on the table. Of the Cullen house. Or, well, how I think the layout is. Just a good enough idea that we won't get lost."

Dean strode over to the table and picked it up. "Looks good." He said after a minute. He dropped the paper back on the table.

"And we're going to have to go get more Dead Man's blood." Sam took out the small jar that he had with him yesterday.

"Hmm. Thanks for making me lose my appetite." He put down his burger. "Time to go raid the morgue!" He said with fake excitement as he did a little dance.

DEAN POV

Sam was distracting the coroner while Dean snuck into the morgue. When he asked Sam if he wanted to get the blood, Sam paled and shook his head fervently. Dean had knitted his brows together at the strange reaction but he did not ask him anything about it. He just told him to distract the coroner, take him out of the morgue so Dean could attain the blood.

He never enjoyed doing this, and to be honest, it kind of nauseated him. He felt bad for stealing to poor bastard's blood, but it's not like he had any use for it now. He was now sticking the needle into the arm of a middle aged man who died in a car accident with a broken neck. Dean kept his eyes directly on the vein so that he wouldn't have to see anything else. The he put the tube in the jar and made sure his system was working. It was.

Dean realized that he'd probably need more blood than from just one person. He groaned inwardly and opened another refrigerator. The body inside was of a rather large man. "Oh god." Dean said. He looked at how the man died. Over consumption of alcohol. "Stay dry in the next life, porkers." Dean said as he drove a needle into his vein. He set the tube in the jar and looked away before blood started dripping out.

He looked at the small window on the doors to the morgue. He couldn't see anyone. He turned back to the jars. The first one was a third full, and the second was a quarter full. _Damn it._ Dean thought. It was going to take a long time.

He decided to look around the morgue a little bit. He glanced back at the jars before he moved to the other side of the room. He opened a file unit and poked around inside of it. He took out the most recent file. He looked at the window. Still no one to be seen. It wasn't about human deaths, but animals. He opened the folder and was instantly repulsed by pictures of mutilated deer, mountain lions, and bears. He read the paper inside. There was no known source of the killings. The bodies were drained of blood. Well, Dean knew what killed the animals, but would anyone believe him?

He looked at the dates of all of the pictures then put the file back. Well it didn't seem as though these vampires were killing people, but Dean wasn't sure if they weren't going to in the future. Or what damage they might cause. Plus, Bobby said that they were constantly fighting with another group of vampires, and that was never good. Dean didn't feel guilty about hunting them, but he wasn't sure about Sam. There was that whole incident with Gordan and Lenore… Sam did not want to kill those vampires because they only drank cow's blood. But Lenore's nest didn't fight with other vampires and they stayed low. Sam shouldn't feel the way he did about that nest with this one, because it was a different scenario, despite the similarities.

He walked back over to the almost full jars of blood. He waited for them to fill up and then removed the needles. He threw out the needles and tubes and closed the jars. He awkwardly put the jars in a bag and then just the refrigerators. He exited the morgue and spotted Sam talking to the coroner. Sam saw him and then finished up talking to the man. He walked up to Dean and they both left the building and got into the Impala.

Once they got back into their hotel room, Dean removed the jars from the bag and put them in the fridge. He washed his hands even though he was wearing gloves to do the job. As he dried his hands he said, "So do you think we have enough knives?"

Sam scrunched up his nose. "I'm not sure. There are a lot of them and who knows how hard they'll be to kill."

"Yeah, but I'm sure there are enough. Plus, where do you think we can get machetes in this little town?"

"Right. I guess we'll be fine." Sam said.

"Of course we will. We're the Winchester's." Dean said.


	9. Battle Ready

**Battle Ready**

SAM POV

The brothers had packed the duffel bag with so much stuff that it was hard to close. Inside there were four machetes (two for each of them), five knives, three silver daggers, the three jars of Dead Man's Blood, rock salt, and two cans of gasoline. They also had a sheath carrying eleven arrows along with their crossbow, but that didn't it in the bag and Dean was carrying the sheath on his back and holding the cross bow.

Sam might have thought that they had too many arms but they were going to need all of the weapons they could get. And if they were really that desperate, they could always try to get back to the Impala and grab some more stuff. All the weapons they had now were immediate for this hunt. They also obviously had their pistols on them with an extra magazine of bullets.

He had made Dean handle the Dean Man's Blood because he was thirsty for some demon blood, and it reminded him too much of it. He hated feeling like this… like a junkie. He hated it but he couldn't stop it. It depressed him when he thought about all of the stuff that Dean had done for him. He certainly wouldn't act the same if he found out about Sam's addiction.

DEAN POV

Sam was standing at the other end of the table and his eyes looked unfocused. "Sam." Dean said, trying to get his attention. Sam didn't move. He must have been thinking really hard about something. "Hey Sam," Dean said more forcefully. Sam flinched and looked at Dean as if he had just come out of a trance. Dean looked at him sceptically. "What's going on in that noggin of yours?" Sam was quiet and just looked at him. Dean stared right back and then raised an eyebrow. "Sammy?"

Sam dropped his head. "I was just thinking about this hunt. I mean how this is all going to work out. There are a lot of them."

"Yeah but come on, it's nothing we can't handle. Just a couple of stupid vamps." Dean said breezily.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said before going quiet again.

Dean adjusted the strap of the sheath on his shoulder and said, "Alright well, if you're ready to go, I suggest we go now."

Sam's head turned to look at the clock. Dean glanced at it too. It was later than he thought but it wasn't really that late. It was eight o'clock. He had napped after they got back from the morgue and he was out for six hours. Sam had to wake him up so they could get their weapons ready.

"Okay," Sam said as he grabbed the duffel. He walked out of the hotel before Dean. Dean glanced around to make sure that no knives or anything were left out and then shut the door and locked it.

He turned to walk to the car and jumped slightly. Castiel was standing right before him. Dean rubbed his forehead. "What are you doing here, Cas?"

Castiel said, "I came to see how you were."

"Did you? Well I'm fine." Dean said shortly.

"Oh. That's good to hear." Castiel replied.

"Yep. Well I'm kind of on a tight schedule right now, so if you don't mind…"

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed. "Sam and I are going on a hunt."

"Do you need any help? You shouldn't be putting yourself in danger." Castiel said seriously.

"I'm not, listen. We'll be fine. I'm sure your angel buddies wouldn't want you to be helping us out anyway."

Castiel pondered this for a bit and said, "Yes, that's true. I just wanted to do something helpful because the angels are all gathered in Heaven discussing Anna's situation and they thought it best that I not be there." Castiel looked kind of sad.

Dean's head panged faintly with the memory of Anna. "Oh. Well I guess you could come along if you wanted." Dean said with some effort.

"Really?" Castiel looked excited. "Are you sure that would be okay?"

"Sure."

"I feel quite excited to be helping you with this Dean. So what are you hunting? Where are these things we shall hunt? How many are there?" Castiel asked out in a rush, his shoulders rising.

"Don't," Dean said, "make me regret letting you to come with us."

Castiel's shoulders went back down and he face became serious. "Okay."

Dean brushed past him and shook his head.

SAM POV

Sam was waiting in the car for Dean. He had put the duffel in the back seat and was sitting the passenger seat. He was just about to get out and look for Dean but then he came into sight. Following him, was a man in a trench coat. Sam was confused. Why was Castiel here? Dean would never ask for help, he had seemed perfectly fine with going into this job with just the two of them.

Dean shucked of the sheath and put the crossbow in the back with the duffel. He left the door open so Castiel could get inside. "Hello Sam." Castiel greeted him.

"Um, hi?" Sam said.

Dean plopped into the driver's seat. "Castiel needs something to do so I decided that he could tag along." He looked a little annoyed.

"Oh." Was all Sam could say. They drove in silence. Sam kind of wanted to do this job just with Dean. Castiel coming with them kind of made Sam irritated. As if knowing Sam wanted to do this job with Dean by themselves Castiel said, "I don't think I can accompany you on this."

Sam looked over at Dean. Dean's eyes flicked to the rear view mirror. "What? I thought you wanted to come."

"I did. But I was just told by Uriel that I am needed in Heaven, and that the other angels don't want me cooperating with you on this. I am deeply sorry but they are right and-" Castiel was about to say more but then he looked as if he were concentrating on something. His eyes flicked back and forth slightly as if her were reading something. He looked at Sam with a serious expression on his face. "The location to where you are going is filled with dark energy. Several bodies with damned souls are present there."

Sam blinked. "Yeah we know, Cas. We're hunting vampires. A nest of them." Dean said.

"I sense that there is more than one nest of vampires. I feel such dark energies because these vampires have powers. They are different from the ones you usually deal with."

"Powers? What do you mean?" Sam asked, utterly confused.

"Telepathy, precognition, pathokinesis, thought projection, extremely heightened senses, illusions…"

"What the hell?" Dean said angrily.

"Dean calm down. I think I can help you. Get me as close as you can without them being able to see us." Castiel said calmly.

Dean said nothing, so Sam did. "What are you going to do?"

Castiel looked hard at him. "I am going to try to destroy their powers for you." Then he looked out the window.

DEAN POV

Dean rolled the car to a stop. He was as close as he could get to the house. He turned in his seat and looked at Castiel. "Ok, we're here. Do your thing," He said warily.

"Alright." Castiel closed his eyes. Then he took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes and exhaled. His eyes were very bright. "There you go."

"What?" Dean said, confused. "That was is it? No earth-shaking, bright lights, people knocked out for miles?"

Castiel nodded. "Their powers were pitiful. It was very simple for me to destroy their powers. Like a child knocking over a stack of books."

Dean was quiet and looked at Sam, who was just as quiet. "Well, alright then." Dean said.

"Thank you Castiel." Sam said.

"You're welcome. Now I must be going." And with that Castiel disappeared.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Well load yourself up. I guess there are more vampires then we thought."


	10. The Return of Castiel

**The Return of Castiel**

DEAN POV

Dean got out of the car and opened the backseat door so that he could get the crossbow, sheath, and the duffel bag. He met Sam at the trunk. He put the duffel bag on it, careful not to dent his baby. He set down the crossbow and sheath as well. "Ok, let's take our share of stuff." Dean took out the machetes, gave two to Sam and kept two for himself. He gave Sam two knives and two silver daggers, keeping three knives and one silver dagger for himself. He gave Sam a jar of Dean Man's Blood and he kept the other one plus the smaller one because he was going to be keeping the arrows. He left the salt and gasoline in the bag and locked them in the trunk.

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Sam asked.

Dean looked around. "Yep." He walked past Sam. "Ok so I think that we should go in from the back entrance, and then see where that goes."

"Alright."

The brothers crept through the bush towards the house. Dean held the cross bow at the ready, just in case. Sam held a dagger ready and he looked really tense. They were about 100 metres from the house when they saw a group of figures. Dean held up a hand as he stopped to halt Sam. "What's going on?"

Dean gestured with his hand to the people and then Sam said, "Yeah I know but what are they doing?"

"I don't know, do you think I read vampire body language?" Dean said, irritated. He sighed then said, "Whoever they are, they're probably flipping out over the fact that Castiel stripped their powers."

"Oh, right. Well how should we take them on?"

"Let's try to get a little closer, and then I'll shoot them with some blood soaked arrows."

"Dean, how many are there? You don't want to run out of arrows." Sam said seriously.

Dean squinted and counted them with his eyes. "There's only nine there. I have eleven arrows! I probably won't even be able to use all of them because once I get a couple of shots they're going to start coming at us."

"Alright," Sam said hesitantly.

"Ok. Can we go now?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded.

As they walked closer Dean could see that there were many more than nine vampires. He ducked down to a crouch. "Dammit." He muttered.

"I guess there's more than nine. How are we going to kill them all?" Sam whispered. "These aren't even the Cullen's."

"It must be that other nest err… coven, whatever they're calling themselves. The Volturi," Dean said irritatedly.

"Why would they come here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. They had conflict before so maybe they're trying to get even now." Dean suggested.

"Maybe. Well that doesn't matter, we can't kill them all. We need help."

"I can help you."

Dean and Sam both whipped around with their guns poised. Behind them was Castiel.

"Cas?! I thought you couldn't help us. Make up your mind, dude." Dean said.

"I'm still not supposed to. But I heard Sam saying that you needed help so I have snuck off or the moment. I need to help quickly, before they notice that I'm gone."

"Ok, well wait a second," Dean said, pulling out a machete. He started soaking the tips of the arrows in the Dead Man's Blood. "Ok, I'm going to start by shooting a couple of them with these," he held up the arrows. "Once they realized that they're being attacked, we have to go at them hand to hand. Even if they've been shot, they'll need to be decapitated." Dean said in a low voice.

"I understand." Castiel nodded.

"Ok, Dean, start shooting." Sam said.

Dean moved forwards a little bit so he could be behind a fallen log. Once he was close enough he placed the crossbow on top of the log, and put an arrow in. He aimed at one of the vampires who was standing still. He released and the arrow flew right into the vampire's heart. Dean didn't look to see what happened next because he loaded another arrow and let it fly to the next closest vampire, where it sunk into its back. He loaded another arrow, squinted, released. It whizzed by the vampire he had been aiming at and got stuck in a tree. He cursed under his breath and re loaded, trying to do it quickly before the vampire came at him. The arrow was in but the vampire was running forwards at him. He released and the arrow got stuck in its head. He fell to the ground, and Dean stood up, followed by Sam and Castiel.

"Ok, now! Go, go, GO!" Dean yelled. They all ran at the vampires that were running at them. Dean threw the crossbow onto his back and took the machete out of his belt. A vampire reached out to him, and Dean dodged him and stuck a foot to trip him. The vampire stumbled and landed on his hands and knees. In one swift movement Dean had decapitated the vampire. Before he could do anything else, he was tackled from behind. His head cracked against the ground and he saw stars. He rolled to his back and ignored the pain in his head, and the pain of the crossbow and sheath digging into his back. He blindly swung out and felt his knuckle connect with bone. Now his eyes were focused and he could see that a female vampire was sitting on him, pinning him to the ground. She hissed at him and lunged for his neck, but Dean hit her in the nose with the handle of the machete. She veered sideways and Dean pushed her off of him. She pounced back on him and they grappled for a moment before Dean grabbed her wrists and twisted them. She couldn't move any longer, and Dean sliced her neck and was sprayed with blood and ichor. He tried to wipe it away from his eyes and was not very successful.

He shucked the sheath and crossbow from his back because they were restricting his movement. He would pick them up after. He saw Sam fighting with a vampire but he looked like he had the advantage so Dean focused on the vampire that was by another body. Dean thought it was crying over the body, but as he got closer he could see that it was drinking its blood.

"Really?" Dean said. He jogged forwards and was going to cut its head off but it turned around and hissed. Its sharp fangs were bared and dripping with blood. "Can't you wait?" It hissed angrily and jumped at Dean. Dean threw his arms up and felt the impact of first the vampire hitting him, and then falling on the ground. The vampire didn't move though; the machete had gone straight through its heart. Because the blade was coated with blood from dead vampires, it was technically Dead Man's Blood. The vampire was poisoned and unresponsive. Dean shoved the vampire off and beheaded it fast.

He turned and saw Sam beheading a vampire, and for the first time he saw Castiel. Castiel was going up to the vampires and all he had to do to make them drop was place a hand on their head. Light poured from the vamp's eyes, nose, and mouth. Then it fell, dead, to the ground. Angel powers were pretty awesome, Dean thought, when you weren't the one having it used on you.

Castiel turned to Dean and said, "Dean, behind you." Dean turned and saw that a vampire was standing right behind him. It died with its mouth open in a hiss. Dean turned back to Castiel just in time to see him killing two more vampires, each with one hand. He gave Castiel and impressed face before going over to Sam and helping him. He kicked the vampire's legs out from under him and he fell, then Sam finished him off. "Thanks," Sam said.

"Don't mention it," Dean said. Dean looked around to see if there were any more vampires, but it looked as though all of the other ones had fled. "Castiel, can you find the rest and take care of them?" Dean said.

The angel looked at him and nodded. Then he was gone. About thirty seconds later, Castiel reappeared. "I found them. They are all dead." He said, blunt as usual.

"Great, thanks." Sam said.

"You are welcome. I think you can handle the rest of them, correct?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah probably." Dean said, as Sam nodded.

"Ok good. I must be getting back now. It didn't take us too long to do this, and the other angels were not paying me much attention. They probably have not noticed my absence. Thank you for letting me help you. It was satisfying knowing that my assistant was beneficial." He then stopped talking, exhaled and smiled to himself. Then he disappeared.

"I don't think that will ever get old." Dean said.

"What, the way he talks or the way he disappears like that?" Sam asked.

Dean pondered that for a bit and then said, "Both."

Sam chuckled. "I guess the Cullen's might be tipped off about us, so we better get moving now."

"Alright, just let me grab the crossbow and arrows. Can you round up the ones I shot? There should be four."

"Ok no problem."

Once all the arrows were put back in the sheath, Sam and Dean crept over to the back door. They stood on either side of the door. Dean got the crossbow ready, and Sam was ready with a machete in each hand.

One.

Two.

Three.

Dean kicked the door in.

* * *

**_Hi! I AM SO SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME A MILLION YEARS TO UPDATE :( I know it was really bad, but I couldn't find any inspiration :/ BUT I just got Supernatural Season 7 on DVD so watching a couple of episode made me want to finish this chapter so here you go! Yayy this story has 10 chapters now! :D I hope that you have been enjoying reading this story! Sorry for anything that you don't like but please don't leave me any hate reviews, ok? Thanks in advance. Again, I would like to apologize for the super late update! I'll try to not do that ever again!_**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY PATIENT FOLLOWERS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D_**

**_-Wolf! ;)_**


	11. The End

**The End**

DEAN POV

The door slammed open and hit the wall. There was one vampire there and it came rushing at them. Dean released an arrow instinctively and it crumpled to the floor. Sam rushed forwards to behead it. Dean noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around but the shape had disappeared around a corner.

"Sam." He said as he crept over.

All lights were turned off in the house so Sam fished a flashlight out of his pocket and clicked it on, following Dean.

Dean had just peered around the corner when the vampire attacked him. It clawed at his face and knocked him over with its body. Dean landed hard on the wood floor, and the breath was knocked out of him. He gasped for breath as he struggled with the vampire. He whacked it across the face the crossbow and it fell away from him. Dean still felt like he couldn't move much yet and the vampire pounced back up. Its face was covered in blood from the leaking gash on its forehead where the crossbow had made contact.

It looked at him menacingly and bared its fangs at him. It got ready to jump on Dean and he braced his arms for the impact, but Sam was quick and the vamp's head was off and the body thumped to the floor after it.

Sam stuck out a hand to help Dean up. Dean took it and got up, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Thanks."

"No problem, are you alright?" Sam asked, looking around for more vampires.

"Yeah, I'm good. C'mon, let's see if there's any more on this floor." Sam nodded and they searched the entire first floor, and only found one vampire. It had died a quick, silent death.

Sam stared down at the body. "Basement?"

"Yeah, come on." They crept down the stairs, Sam beaming the flashlight around. As soon as they hit the floor, four vampires had come out from the shadows. They all hissed and bared their fangs. Dean shucked the crossbow and pulled out his machete. The blade shimmered silver and red from the Dead Man's Blood. "Bring it on!" He yelled. Two rushed at him, and two rushed Sam.

Dean ducked past the first one and punched the one that reached out at him with its sharp nails. Its head turned and it stumbled back a little bit. He was about to behead it but he was attacked by the vampire behind him. The machete fell from his hand as he was violently shoved. He started to hand to hand combat with the vampire in front of him, while he tried to pull the other vampire off of his back.

With great effort Dean tackled the vampire in front of him. He reached for his machete and pressed it against the vampire's throat, struggling to cut it against the other one's efforts to pull his arms away. Dean threw his head back and ignored the pain it made as it collided with the vampire's behind him. He felt the weight on his back disappear as the vampire slid off of him. He pushed the knife down all the way and felt blood spray up at him.

He wiped his face as he killed the next vampire. Panting, he looked over at Sam who was trying lying on the ground, a vampire on top of him, trying to bite him. He swung the machete and decapitated it. Sam shoved the body off of him. "Ugh. Thanks." Dean helped him up.

"Yeah don't mention it." Dean replied, looking around if there were any more vampires. "I don't think there are any more except for Edward, Bella and baby. Let's head upstairs. I think that's where the happy, creepy family is."

"Ok." Sam picked up the fallen flash light and walked with Dean up the stairs.

They walked up the stairs with their machetes ready. The kicked open every door and found no one. "Where the hell are they?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know; maybe there's an attic that they're hiding in." Sam suggested.

"Did you see any attic entrances?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Maybe." Sam walked down the hall and turned to corner, and Dean followed. "Yeah, up here." He gestured to the ceiling, where there was a ceiling hatch. He reached for the string and pulled it down, releasing the stairs. They ran up the stairs.

Then Sam was hit from the back and Edward held him by the throat up against the wall. Sam choked and struggled but couldn't move. Dean saw Bella run wildly at him and he held the knife out between her and him. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

Bella looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She put a face on that she must have thought was seductive. "You know, you're kind of hot for an asshole. If you leave us alone I can give you a hell of a time"

"Yeah, well you're kind of not for a vampire bitch. And please excuse me while I vomit." Dean said. "You're a disgusting blood sucker. I wouldn't waste a second with you. I hope it takes less than a second to kill you."

"Oh yeah? Let's see you try." Bella hissed and ran at Dean. He shoved the knife into her chest. Bella gasped and screamed as he twisted it. "Edward!" She shrieked. Then he pulled it out and let her fall to the floor, where he sliced her head off her body.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. He was still holding Sam against the wall, and his hands around his throat caused Sam's face to redden. He yelled angrily as he saw his wife's mangled body lying on the floor without a head.

"Daddy!" screamed a small voice.

"Renesme!" Edward yelled. "I thought I told you to hide and not come out!" The child didn't respond but looked at the corpse of her mother. "Mommy!" She whispered. She looked at Dean with furious eyes and then bared her little teeth at him. She came at him but she was slow and Dean caught her. He held the machete to her neck. "Oh Edward!" He called. Edward held Sam still and looked over his shoulder at Dean darkly. "Drop him or the kid gets a nice makeover to match mommy." Dean said menacingly.

"Don't touch her!" Edward yelled. Dean dragged the knife along her throat just enough to break the skin.

"Oops. The knife slipped." He said placidly. Edward's eyes flashed and he dropped Sam. He turned to Dean and ignored Sam. Sam picked up his fallen machete as he gasped for his breath. Edward got a good look at Dean killing Renesme just before Sam killed cut of his own head.

They stood looking at the wreckage around them. "Hey Sammy, know what I think we should do?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Burn this place down!" Dean said.

Sam nodded.

They spent the next half hour pouring gasoline everywhere. The salted all of the bodies. Then they lit several matches and threw them inside the house and shut the door. They ran to the Impala and hopped inside, chucking their bloody weapons in the back. Dean stepped on the gas and the two brothers fled Forks, Washington faster than you could say pie.

* * *

**Yay! It's done! The job is done! Our favourite brothers have killed the Twilight vampires. :) Please don't anyone ask for more chapters. The story is over. If you want more, then just watch Season 4 Episode 11, _Family Remains. _At the beginning of this episode, Sam talks about how Dean had made them chase around jobs for a month, so this was the very first job they had after Dean talked about Hell. :)**

** I'm happy with the end, so I hope that you are too. Thanks for everyone who followed and favourited this story. Thanks for all of the reviews! :D Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked reading this story!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean**


End file.
